darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Meeting on Dark Streets: The Gunman vs Takeshi
It was midnight, New York City. Lights were still blazing in the Big Apple, and cars were whizzing by. Dressed in a long brown coat, with a cowboy hat pulled over his eyes, RJ-101 walked with his hands in his pockets along the noisy streets. He'd come so far north to keep away from hunters of Contractors, especially ones as young as he was. A figure wearing a hood sat leaning against a wal, drinking something from a casket. The eyes within the hood looked up at the approach of the figure with a cowboy hat. He sighed inwardly, recognizing this garb from reports he had heard. He kept his eyes on this contractor while continuing to drain the contents of the casket. The contractor boy walked right past the hooded man, and the casket and turned left into a small, dark alleyway. As he walked, he knew somehow that the hooded man would follow him, but he continued walking as the darkness of the alley overtook him. Nothing came, until the contractor turned back into the direction he had been walking in, revealing the hooded figure sitting their with his casket already, against the wall at the end of the alley. The figure yawned, but continued to drink the contents of his casket. RJ-101 stopped at the dead end of the alley, he had seen the hooded man come into the alley and felt him watching his movements. Suddenly, the moon bore it's face as the clouds retreated, bathing the boy contractor in it's eerie light. He was staring menacingly back at the hooded man, his hands still tucked in his pockets. A cold night breeze swept between them, and the distant sound of the busy New York streets could still be heard. From out of his coat pocket, he retrieved his revolver, fully loaded. He then walked up to a ladder that was hanging on a nearby building and climbed it to the roof, where he continued his walk, knowing the man would follow. The figure was no where to be seen, until a few moments later when the contractor looked up to see him sitting on a skyscraper in front of him, a few stories up. He still drank from the casket. It was at this moment that the boy's voice cut like a dagger through the cold night, "Is it a hobby of yours to follow children around in a place such as this?" he asked without feeling, as his grip tightened around his gun. The figure shrugged, "Not really; you don't really look like a child at this point, especially with that gun in yoru hand." He put his casket down and finished, "Simply put you can't escape contractors and assassins, even if you travel all the way here, Ryan..." Ryan narrowed his eyes, "Damn..he's found me.." he thought, looking up to face his chaser. "Nor do I feel like a child." he responded coldly, his breath visible in the cold of the night. "But I intend to stay away from the governments. None of them have any sense in them, and no Contractor will revel in my death; only I in their's." The figure shrugged, "That's not just your call..." He stood up and looked down upon the young contractor. "It is also mine..." He promptly pulled out a revolver identical to Ryan's and fired a well aimed shot at his head. Ryan's eyes lit up a bright red, and a blue outline appeared around his body. Instantly, a shockwave repelled the speeding bullets and anything within three feet of Ryan. "Like hell that will work on me." he spat. The figure simply shrugged again, "Worth a shot..." He aimed 3 more shots at Ryan's head, and fired them off. Then the moon vanished behind a cloud for three seconds; by the time its light returned, the figure had vanished. Ryan's contract activated again, deflecting the bullets. He placed the palm of his hand on the floor and used his power to feel out and derail any nearby ladders, or objects that might help his enemy get around, "It's a good thing my contract extends my sense of feeling. I can feel anything I move with it, as if it was in my hands." he commented to himself. He then walked to the center of the roof...and waited. A silent but strong whip like cord came from behind, entangling Ryan's neck. A shadow stood over him, hanging from a billboard's pole. The figure looked at him, "Relying entirely on your contract will get you killed. You were born with other senses for a reason." Ryan pulled out a knife and slashed the wire, freeing himself. He then flipped around, aimed and fired his revolver three times, his contract activating as he did. The figure sighed, ''Crap...''He flipped upwards at the last second, preventing the bullets, moving so fast, to turn enough to reach him. He fell to the ground right behind Ryan and with a quick turn, lashed out with a kick, connecting with enough force to break his gun arm's radius. Ryan moved quickly, blocking the kick with his left shoulder before knocking the man away. He quickly got to his feet and ran at the figure, aiming a slash with his dagger, down at the man's head. The figure jumped back, but this move caused his hood to slip off, revealing a foe about Ryan's age. He sighed, "Damn, can't make it easy on me huh?" He jumped off the building, with a lone bullet to entice Ryan to follow. Ryan ran to the edge of the skyscraper and leaped off, but not before tossing a wire with his dagger attached to it, which wrapped around a nearby pole, allowing him to swing down on his opponent. He took aim at his falling foe and fired several rounds with his revolver, activating his contract as he did to guide the bullets to his foe's heart. They connected, and the figure sucked in breath for a moment, before dropping down, and barely landing on his knees. He looked at the holes in his back and stood up, jumping off a wall and connecting his foot with Ryan's chin as he swung down on the wire. The blow was fast and hard, causing Ryan's chin to split, and bearly avoiding a hit to his neck. The blow from the enemy produced blood, but he managed to activate his contract, sending them both flying with one burst. Ryan flew through an empty shop window, and fell out of sight. The figure stood up, brushing dust off his jacket, before reaching back and pulling out the bullets Ryan had shot into his jacket. He sighed, pulling his hood back up. From inside the shop, Ryan took control of several dozen knifes that were sitting on it's many shelves, floating them up into formation and hurling them out the broken window at Takeshi. Takeshi yawned, "So, how bad will your headaches be after all this Ryan?" He pulled out his blade, and cleanly slashed at the blades, causing them to clatter to the ground. Ryan slowly walked from the building, "They are all the same intensity, and last the same duration. Such is my payment for my contract." he replied, and then heard a voice in his ear. "I've got the information you requested a moment ago." said the female voice, "Based on your description of his appearance and capabilities, he seems to be that mystery Contractor everyone's so hyped up about. Nothing is known about his Contract or his Obeisance, all that is know is a name. Takeshi. But it is unknown if that is his real name." she explained. Ryan nodded, "Thank you Neko. I'll handle the rest." he replied, turning off the communicator in his ear. "Quite the mystery you have surrounding you." The contractor cocked his head towards Ryan, "It's best not to let people know every secret you hold isn't it? You of all people should know that." "I don't care. Whether or not people know about me, it makes little difference. I'll leave them alone if they leave me alone, and if they get in my way, I'll kill them. I hate that feeling, but since my transformation into a Contractor, I know it to be true." he replied. Takeshi shrugged, "That's your problem not mine." He looked up at the moon and sighed, "So, how long do you intend to keep this up? All that's happening is that time is drawing nearer to when your renumeration must start." "My renumeration will only start once I'm out of danger. Call it luck, but my contract has somehow adapted to my situation as a bounty hunter. Once I'm safe, and no harm can be done to me, it'll begin but until then, don't hold your breath." he spat, turning to face the skyscraper behind him, "Though, you have a point. Other than your odd manner of stalking me, I have no reason to hang around an fight." His contract activated a final time, causing four nearby fire hydrants to explode, dousing the area in extreme amounts of water quickly. The resulting confusion ended with Ryan gone with out a trace. In an alley on the other side of the city, he succumb to his renumeration, and waited for it to end. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Takeshi57 Category:Roleplays Category:Site-Wide Continuality